Wrestling with plants
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Ivy's back and there's only three people that can stop her. But when Dick and Barbara start to realize they may like each other, will things get in the way? And what will Batman say when he finds out? Rated T for fighting, possible language, and mush.
1. Chapter 1

**MAKE SURE YOU READ DISCRIPTION AND THE NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE NOT THAT BIG OF BATMAN FANS! IT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! by the way those of you that aren't batman fans........ why are you reading this?**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SHALL BE SHORT! IT JUSTS GIVES YOU A HINT OF WHAT IS TO COME!**

**_PROLOUGUE_**

The room was dark, the only light coming off of an old Tv. Plants were everywhere though, infact I'm even sitting on a plant now. They're like my babies. Right now I'm watching the news. Gotta keep myslef up to date right?

_"In other news, the Joker and his partner in crime Harly Quinn had been caught last night by the terrific trio Batman, Robin, and Batgirl."_

I sigh. I really need a partner. Joker has one, Batman has one, and Two face's coin could be considered his. I want one to! Maybe I should call up Babs and see if she's changed her mind?

Nah, she's too much of a goody goody. Maybe, I'll just find one? Later though. Right now I want to watch the news. Yeah I can be lazy sometimes. That's exactly why I need a partner.

_"Rosaline Gallant offically opened Green goods a few weeks ago. The factory not only sells products that are enviromentally friendly, but the actual factory is made out of recycled products. We had a chance to speak with Gallant earlier today and this is what she had to say."_

_"I just want people to finally realize that plants and animals are important to our lives too, and we keep destroying them. I mean even something as simple as stepping on a flower is considered murder in my book."_

My interest perks. "She's perfect!" I whisper to myself and then begin to device a plan to get to her.

_Later that night_

Ah green goods, it even smells refreshing! Let's see, top floor second window on the right please. That's all I have to do before I'm standing right outside of her window. Smirking I lift it up, not wanting there to be a sign of struggle and hop inside.

There at the big desk is the girl I'm looking for.

"Hello Rose." I greet. Is this ment to be or what! She even has the name of a flower!

She looks up and her eyes widen. "Ivy. I, uh, what are you doing here?"

"To offer you the chance of a life time sweet heart." I grin. She looks down at my hands where a single rose just appeared, and when she looks back at me, there's a smirk on her face.

"And you actual thought that I wouldn't know you'ld be coming?"

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. Part 1 Needing the Batgirl

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any DC characters no matter how much I pray. But I do own the very few characters that I made up to go with the plot! Yay**

**Short summary/plot: Poison Ivy is on the loose again! Batman, much to his dismay, has to allow the young batgirl into the loop if he and Robin want any chance to bring her down. Though Robin has no idea who she is, Batman knows that miss Barbara Gordon knows a lot more about Poison Ivy than he ever could as they had been best friends before she decided to wreak havoc through Gotham. What will happen during the training and fighting? More important, will Robin always hate Batgirl?**

**Notice!!!!  
There most likely WILL be spelling mistakes as I have no beta! And I have decided that Robin will be a year older than Batgirl instead of 6 years younger. Call it a combination of the old batman series and the new ones.**

**_Part One, Needing the Batgirl_**

16 year old Barbara Gordon sighed as she stared blankly out the window. Last night had been terrible! First, her father, comissioner James Gordon, had made sure she stayed in all night so she hadn't been able to finally become batgirl when she wanted to the most! Pamala Isly escaped from Arkham last night, or I guess I should say Poison Ivy. Her and Barbara had been best friends for nearly a year before the 'incident'.

Pam had been, nearly burried under a whole barrel of toxic plant fertilizer. I know that seems harsh but she lived, only to turn into poison Ivy. She can controle plants now. Horrific isn't it? Well, after Batman was called into save the day Barbara decided to help him out by becoming Batgirl. Now she was Batgirl as much as she could and last night was one of the times she thought she really needed to be Batgirl.

And then HE went and ruined it all! Babs growled under her breath. Her father had caught her sneaking out and had assumed she was trying to sneak of to see a boy. Typical parent.

"Babs?" A knock on the door warned her that her father was about to enter anyway, so with a quick lazy kick she stuffed the batgirl coutume bag under her bed seconds before the door opened. And there he was. Comissioner Gordon. He grinned at her but she just looked away with an angry huff. Jim sighed and sat down on her bed. "Listen Babs, I know you're mad at me for forcing you to stay inside all night but I had no idea that you were trying to reach your homework."

That was the excuse. Pretty lame but hey, he bought it. Babs had told him that when she shut the door to her room her homework was blown off the desk and out the window. It had landed on the sill and was due on Monday so she had to get it.

"Well you should have asked." She grumbled. Taking Drama really did prepare her for this, and half of it really was anger towards her father. He sighed again.

"I will next time. I promise."

For the first time since last night Babs smiled. "It's fine dad."

Just then the comissioners phone rang. He answered it quickly mummbling into the phone so low that it was impossible to hear him at all. Finally he jumped off the bed onto his feet. "WHAT!? Fine I'm on my way." and then he was heading for the door.

"Dad! What's going on?" Barbara asked scrambling to her feet.

"Poison Ivy's been spotted at Green Goods. The new enviromentally friendly factory. I've got to get down there fast." Was all the comissioner said before the front door slammed. A smirk rose on Barbara's face and she dashed to her room. Quickly she put her costume on and dashed out the window using her home made bat-grapple. Her suit was very snug showing off all her curves and the muscles she had gained from martial arts training and gymnastics. The dress was long sleeved, purple, with a yellow bat on her chest, and her tights were purple as well. She had a smaller version of the Batman's cape, same color, and her cowl was almot identical except a bit more feminine. On her feet were a pair of thigh high black leather high heeled boots.

Meanwhile at green goods, Batman's other partner is having a little trouble. As well as the Bat himself. Poison Ivy was no where in sight but there was a _lot _of henchmen littered all over the place. They seemed to come from everywhere at once, and unfortunatly they actually had some skills. It wasn't very even.

"This will never work!" Robin huffed as he sent a well aimed kick to a man's gut and a backwards elbow into another man's jaw. "There's too many of them!"

"We can't give up Robin." The rough voice of Batman replied. His breath was ruggid from all the fighting but the henchman just kept coming. There were so many of them that Batman was starting to wonder if the ones that had already been knocked out had kept coming back.

"You better believe you can't give up!" A voice stated from behind them. Batman and Robin were back to back cornered, when the voice shouted. All of the henchmen and the dynamic duo looked up to see Batgirl in all her glory. She smirked at them quickly and then faster than they could blink she was gone.

"Please tell me that wasn't my imagination and we are actually getting some help." Robin called to his partner as the fight broke out again.

"For once," Batman broke off as he recieved a hard kick to the gut. "God I hope so." He huffed and then quickly dodged another sharp kick. The fight roared on with no sight of the mysterious batgirl when suddenly all the lights went out. The henchmen couldn't see a thing so they scrambled around kicking and punching whatever they could. Both Batman and Robin could see of course because of their night vision, and they quickly took out the rest of the bad guys.

Breathing deeply the two stood back to back waiting. It was almost like they thought more and more henchmen were going to come out of nowhere but not a sound could be heard. Batman and Robin started to relax when suddenly a hand wrapped around Robin's mouth and an arm around his arms pinning him. He was about to struggle when he felt someone's hot breath just below his ear.

"Boo."

And then suddenly the lights were back. Batman turned to look at his young ward, and for the first time in his crime fighting career broke out into laughter. Robin still couldn't see Batgirl behind him of course so his eyes were wide with fear. It was quite a sight to see the young boy wonder afraid. Suddenly a small chuckle caught his attention. He was released and when he spun around to come face to face with...... Batgirl. He had decided the first time they met, which was about a week or so ago that he hated her but still....

His eyes raked over her body, memerizing ever curve and muscle, and the strong but feminine jaw which was all that could be seen of her face. Her red hair fell softly to her shoulders from beneath her cowl.

"Batgirl." Batman's gruff voice, which was a little brighter from his laughter broke Robin from his thoughts. And, though the dynamic duo didn't noitice it broke the batgirl from her thoughts too.

As Robin took in Batgirl she was taking in him. As she did everytime she saw him. Her eyes raked over him as his did to her. She noticed every muscle in his arms, legs, chest and abbs, his strong jaw, and his shiny black hair.

_"Not to mention how _tight_ those tights really are."_ she thought. Then realizing that Batman had spoken to her she directed her gaze to him and smiled innocently.

"Yes?" She grinned while inside she was straining with herself to not look back at the boy wonder. She scoffed at the thought. _"Boy wonder! That is definatly all man."_

"You could have gotten hurt." Batman growled, losing all of his humor at Robin's fear as he realized this. She glared at Batman.

"I'm not a little girl Batman. I can take care fo myself. And besides, you're going to need me if you want to catch Poison Ivy." Batgirl huffed crossing her arms, without realizing that it brough Robin's attention to her chest. Using all of his focus he brought his eyes up, and started the usual self argument that hated her. _"Who the hell does she think she is!? Thinks she can just walts in here and claim she's part of the team! I don't care if that bat suit does cling to her like a second layer of skin!"_

Batman sighed. He had seen her pull on and off the mask the very first time she donned the costume, he knew who she was, and he knew she was younger than Robin. _"But only by a year, and Barbara Gordon does know everything about Pamala Isly."_

With a sigh, the Bat nodded and gestured for her to follow him. She grinned and followed with a slight bounce to her step, maybe she was finally going to be let into the loop, while Robin glowered, and followed them to the bat mobile. It was a silent ride for a few minutes untill Robin understood exactly where they were going.

"Batman are you insane! We can't just take some girl to the cave cause she thinks she can help us!" He yelled startling Batgirl. Her smile quickly faded into a scowl.

"Just cause you got your ego bruised doesn't mean that I can't help you, bird boy." She grummbled crossing her arms. Her and Robin tended to exchange insults when they were done of a job, and batman had been wondering what it would be like if they had more time. Batman grinned. When Robin noticed this he was shocked. Batman only grinned when he was his..... other self, and allowed himself to have a little fun now and then, but never on the job. But it was gone quickly.

"She's right Robin. I've been researching Poison Ivy for weeks now trying to figure out exactly what she can and can't do and just simply the way her mind works and I've come up with nothing. She's our last hope." As soon as the little speach was through the bat mobile parked. Batgirl stuck her tongue out at Robin, who felt this weird feeling of wanting to hit her, yet also wanting to kiss her at the same time. Weird. Instead of trying to figure it all out he decided to continue with the hatred.

Alfred was waiting beside the bat mobile like always, holding a tray with a few drinks on it. Batman had decided to let Batgirl know who they were, he hoped that the comissioner's daughter would respect them enough to keep their secret.

"Good evening Master Bruce, Master Dick, I've brought you your drinks." Alfred claimed just as the door opened. Robin, or Dick's eyes widened. There was no way Batman would have forgotten this so easily, how could he already trust this girl so much? It just wasn't fair! It was then that Alfred noticed batgirl and his jaw dropped. "I-I guess I'll go fetch another." He stated quickly and then walked as fast as he could to get out of the cave. If it had been his fault he would have to pack his bags strait away.

"Bruce?" Batgirl mummbled to herself. For a second Robin felt relieved. She was probably too stupid to figure it out. "You're Bruce Wayne!" Ok, he was wrong about that.

Batman took off his cowl and stepped out of the car. Robin, still glowering followed closely behind him. "Stupid girl." He whispered under his breath.

"And you're Dick Grayson. Wow, I had always wanted to meet you." Batgirl was simply beaming and she practically skipped as she followed them.

"Stupid, but with good taste." Dick mummbled pulling off his mask. Bruce snickered. "Oh, almost forgot the famous Bruce Wayne has Bat hearing! How silly of me!" Dick exclaimed very sarcastically. Bruce rolled his eyes, and Dick was about to say something to that when he heard a giggle. Looking behind him he saw Batgirl holding her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in the laughter that was begging to be let out. Dick smirked. "Funny?"

Batgirl nodded, not trusting herselft to move her hand. Bruce laughed. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"Hey! Dying from laughter would be the best way to go! Something you'll never know." Dick snapped back. That did it. Batgirl's hand dropped as she laughed holding her stomache. Dick smirked at Bruce. "I guess she agree's with me there Batty."

"Agree with you? How could I not!" Batgirl gasped, calming down slightly as she walked toward them. "I'm guessing tonight is the only night you actually smiled underneath the cowl?"

Bruce grinned sheepishly and shrugged while Dick laughed. "Okay, enough of that! What can you tell us on Poison Ivy." Bruce stated going back into Batman mode but keeping his cowl off. Batgirl sighed and removed her cowl much to both Dick's and Bruce's surprise. Bruce's because he thought that she would want to keep her identity a secret and away from her father, Dick's because of the same reason, and he finally got to see her beautifull face.

_"Snap out of it Dick! First of all it's Barbara Gordon! Second, Bats will kill you!"_

"Well, for starters, do you know exactly how she became what she is today?" Barbara began. Bruce shook his head.

"All I've been able to discover is that a toxic fertilizer was dumped over her. I never got to take a smaple." He sighed sitting in the chair infront of the bat computer.

"Yes, that is what happened, but later on she told me what happened after. Apparantly a bunch of vines came through the pavement, picked her out of the ambulance, and took her to a green house downtown. There she told me that the vines incased her in some kind of pink liquid and she turned into what she was." Barbara sighed dropping onto the floor with the grace only a gymnast could have.

"Why would she tell you all of that?" Dick questioned. He still didn't quite like her but right now he was getting a bit distracted with her face. He had seen her around before of course but he had never really gotten a good look. Barbara sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"She wanted me to allow her to change me the same way. She said she wanted a partner that loved plants just as much as she..... did." She slowed down at the last two words and suddenly her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Bruce asked jumping to his feet and standing before her. Dick just watched in awe. Barbara didn't answer. Instead she shoved Bruce out of the way, much to everyone's surprise and sat down at the Bat computer. Before anyone could stop her she was typing away.

"May I ask how she knows how to use that?" Dick asked. Bruce shrugged.

"I took advanced Tech arts for two years strait bird boy." Barbara answered. Her eyes never left the screen as loads of imformation flashed before her eyes.

"How is she doing that!?" Dick exclaimed suddenly.

"Photographic memory obviously." Bruce answered before Barbara had a chance to. So instead she nodded her head and continued to read. It only took another few seconds before she was actually banging her head on the small bit of desk before the key board.

"Pam, how the hell could you be so stupid!" She groaned.

"Are you going to explain now?" Bruce asked feeling worry seep through him at the horrid things that Poison Ivy could be doing. Barbara turned to look at them and they noticed the worry in her eyes as well.

"Do either of you know exactly who owns Green Goods?" She asked. Dick shook his head but Bruce nodded.

"Rosaline Gallant. She has donated her life to saving all forms of wild life." He answered almost automatically. Barbara nodded, saddly.

"Ivy wants a partner, and Miss Gallant had devoted two factories to helping plants. I think she's going to do the same thing to Rosaline that happened to her."

Batman groaned and slammed his fist against the wall. "We hadn't even bothered to check to see if she was still in her office!"

"But where would she go?" Dick asked beginning to pace. Barbara was quiet as she pondered over the places Ivy would go. She would have wanted it to happen at the same place for sure.....

"The Green House!" Barbara yelled pulling on her cowl, and to Dick's great annoyment Bruce didn't even hesitate to follow her lead. Doning the Robin mask he quickly caught up with them.

"You're sure?" Batman asked as they spead off towards the old green house.

"Positive. Ivy would have wanted it to happen in the same place, and I bet she thought that both of you thought she would never go back to somewhere she's already been." Batgirl stated proudly. Robin huffed, but no one seemed to notice.

"I admit, I would have thought she was a bit smarter than that." Batman growled. The batmobile came to a screeching halt outside of the green house and the three jumped out quickly. "Batgirl sneak in from the roof, Robin stay with me."

With a quick nod Batgirl was gone. Robin nodded and followed Batman into the building. Inside there was a slight layer of pinkish mist that lingered, as well as piles and piles of plants. Vines and weeds sprouted from the ground, roses, daisies, sun flowers, and other flowers that Batman didn't think even had a name scattered the floor where a marble floor used to rest. Trees were everywhere making it look like a forest, and in the very center, was a huge tree with it's branches just barely touching the ceiling.

"Woah." Robin gasped. This place was a lot more plant like than the last time they had run into Poison Ivy. Batman glanced up and sure enough he could see Batgirl's silouette just above the glass roof. He smirked slightly, and then he and Robin began to walk towards the giant tree. When they got closer they realized that there was a path, almost like a hall way that lead to the tree.

Deciding to take the easier root they began to follow it. To their surprise along the edges they found many plant like laboratories. Pink liquid, and Red liquid bubbled in plant like tubes, and vines criss crossed sending more liquids to each one.

"What do you think Batman?" A voice called from ahead. Robin and Batman's heads snapped up to look at Poison Ivy. She was smirking at them, standing on top of the lowest branch on the huge tree. Behind her, tied to the tree by vines was none other than Rosaline. Her eyes were shut, and it was quite clear that she was knocked out.

"Why would you do this Ivy!?" Batman growled stepping forward, with Robin right beside him.

"Do what? I did nothing wrong." Ivy stated with a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Nothing wrong!" Robin snapped. "You actually think somebody wants to be as big of a freak as you!"

Ivy's smile was gone just like that and she glared at them. "This is a gift! She'll finally be able to win the war she's been fighting!"

"To you it's a gift. To her it might be a curse." Batman stated calmly. Ivy growled.

"And how would you know what she thinks?" She snapped.

"I wouldn't. I'm just assuming."

Ivy smiled again in that way too innocent way. "Any you know what they say happens when you assume!" She sang while the dynamic duo rolled their eyes. At that moment Batgirl was crawling int through one of the windows.

"Just let her go, and we can end this now." Batman said while beneath his cape he had his ice pelets ready knowing she would refuse.

"No way Batsy. You've got a partner, I want one too!" Ivy glowered at them. Batman, quick as lightning threw the pelets, but Ivy had already seen that coming and suddenly a vine was covered in ice. "Same old moves Batman. You can't teach an old Bat new tricks."

"Really? Well, what about a new bat?" Came the sarcastic reply of Batgirl. Batman smirked, her and Robin just loved the insults. Ivy spun around almost to fast to see and then her and Batgirl were fighting.

"Robin, get Rosaline out of here!" Batman ordered rushing up to help the new side kick. But before either of them could get far they were wrestling with vines. Batgirl on the other hand was doing pretty well with Ivy.

Punch after punch was given from both of them, but then Batgirl crouched down and kicked out bringing Ivy down. Ivy landed on her face. She pushed herself up just enough to look at Batgirl.

"What's it going to be Batty? Defeat me or save your partners?" She growled. It was then that Batgirl noticed that Batman and Robin, who were now tied up in vines, were hanging above a large venus fly trap. Cursing under her breath Batgirl brought out her homemade bat grapple and shot it at the branch closest to the trap. Ivy smirked and while the heros were busy, she grabbed Rosaline and made her escape.

Unfortunatly things weren't working out so well for Batgirl. As soon as she landed beside the trap, and broke off the vines, more vines caught her. Batman's and Robin's eyes widened as quicker than lightning the vines gagged her and started to drag her up towards the top of the tree. Batgirl struggled trying to get out but everytime she did the vines tightened. Very soon they would cut into her veins.

Robin sprang into action. Though he didn't like the girl, (at least he thought he didn't) they couldn't let her die and let Ivy get away. "Go after Ivy. I'll get Batgirl." He yelled to Batman, who nodded right before Robin, using his own bat grapple began to follow after the vines.

Batgirl was still struggling when a second vine whipped at her. The sharp thorns peirced through her suit ruining the shoulder, and cutting into the skin underneath, as well as her cheek. But sh couldn't even cry out in pain since the other vine was gagging her.

Robin was gaining on the vine, but there was no way he would be able to make it before it got to the top of the tree. Without giving it a second thought he through one of his bat-a-rangs at the vine pulling her up and it snapped. Batgirl began to fall still tied up in the now dead vine, but the one that had been gagging her fell and she let out a scream. The vines were loosening so she would be able to get free but there was no way she would have enough time to grapple out of harms way.

Robin cursed himself for his idiocy and jumped. His bat grapple ready to be fired. Batgirl had managed to get her arms free and was now trying desperatly to grab onto something but the branches just moves out of her way knowing that Ivy wanted her death. Finally Robin managed to grab her and Batgirl wrapped her arms around his neck like he was a life preserver.

Robin's grapple shot out and caught the last tree branch just in time, but unfortunatly they both tummbled not having enough time to have an accurate landing, and crashed into the base of one of the plants with the bubbling liquid.

Robing Jumped to his feet and started to cut up the vines keeping her legs together while Batgirl just gaped at him. When he had first spoken she had decided she hated him, but saving her life certainly did something to her. She now admired him, and something else she couldn't place. Robin looked up to see if she was okay right as he was cutting the last vine but he saw her staring at him, in shock his hand slipped and the blade cut into Batgirl's thigh.

"Ow!" She cried out grabbing her thigh and hissing in pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, it just sort of happ-" Robin started in panic but she laughed. The laugh was weak from her pain but it was still a laugh.

"It's fine. Even Boy Wonder messes up sometimes right?"

"Apparently." Robin muttered rubbing the back of his neck self-consiously. At that moment Batman walked in looking down right pissed. "What's wrong?"

"Poison Ivy got away, but Rosaline is safely on her way home with a body gaurd for protection and everything." He grummbled.

"Then why are you so pissed?" Batgirl asked trying to stand up, but her leg gave way and she ended up falling into Robin's arms. Batman stopped walking towards them and a smirk rose on his face.

"Am I interupting something?" He asked. Quickly Batgirl untangled herself from Robin and put all the weight on her good leg. Robin cleared his throat blushing slightly and shook his head. "Well, I'm 'pissed' because Ivy got away. There wasn't even a fight or anything. I just found Rosaline lying on the street, looking angry, and then by the time I got her to get up and go home I found you to wrapped in each other's arms."

"It's not what you think." Batgirl stated quickly, Robin nodden his agreement and the Bat laughed.

"Sure. Robin, carry Batgirl out to the Bat mobile. I think she might need stitches." And with that Batman turned on his heel and headed to his car. Batgirl blushed as Robin scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for saving me." She mummbled after a minute.

"It's not a problem." Was Robin's answer and then they were both quiet. Unfortunatly for them when they got to the Bat mobile Batman decided he wanted to torcher them more. Robin was about to set Batgirl in the middle when Batman held up his hand.

"It'll hurt her leg. Just set her on your knee."

Robin's eyes widened and Batgirl's face was almost tomatoe red at that point but they didn't dare argue with Batman. The ride back to the cave seemed to take hours for the two teens when it really only took a few minutes, and when the car finally parked Robin was out of there in a flash, though he still had to carry Batgirl to the table. Once she was sitting Robin ripped his mask off, and walked quickly over to the Bat computer while Bruce stitched up the gash he had caused.

A few minutes later Batman, well Bruce, walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, roughly. Taking it the wrong way Dick started with the eexcuses. "Look Bruce I swear nothing happened. She couldn't stand on that leg and she fell-"

"Woah Dick. I know. I just wanted to tell you that until I get a lead on Ivy you're her new baby sitter." Bruce stated.

"I told you I DO NOT need a baby sitter!" Barbara yelled. Dick looked over Bruce's shoulder to see her back was facing them, and since she couldn't exactly move her legs were crossed, as well as her arm and her head was held high. Dick snickered.

"And I told you, that you won't be able to walk on that leg for about a week and I'm afraid Bruce Wayne buying a wheel chair would look suspious." Bruce snapped back.

"Well tell them it's for Alfred!" Barbara huffed. Dick laughed again, at the fact that she still wouldn't look at them.

"If I tell them it's for Alfred, then they'll expect to see him in the wheel chair sooner or later. Now suck it up!" The tone in his voice was harsh and Dick noticed Barbara visibly flinch when she heard it. Sighing Dick sent a small glare to Bruce and then ran over to the girl he was going to have to watch.

"Hey, listen, he's just trying to help you out-" Dick began but Barbara glared at him coldly.

"He thinks I can't handle myself because I'm a girl, and you probably think the same thing." She growled. Dick sighed.

"You saved my life tonight, and yes it is true that I also saved yours but if you hadn't been able to handle yourself with poison ivy, then I would have been eaten by a fly trap, and you would have been tossed from the top of a fifty foot tree."

Though she wasn't looking at him Dick could see the smile that was slowly creeping across her face, and then suddenly she giggled. It was soft, but it was there. Dick grinned and sat next to her.

"Look, I promise not to be a pushy baby sitter, I'll even let you stay up past nine." He joked. His plan worked, she giggled again, and finally turned to look at him. It was only then that he noticed the bloody scratches on her chin and right cheek. Without thinking Dick reached out and ran a few fingers over them. Barbara's eyes widened, but she didn't mind it, infact they both seemed to be lost in the other's eyes. Dick staring into brown orbs, and Barbara staring into bright blue.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind them. Dick pulled his hand away as fast as he could and Barbara looked away blushing.

"I knew I had interupted something." Was all Bruce said before exiting the Bat cave. Dick looked back at Barbara, and she did the same. Not knowing what he was doing he leaned closer, Barbara waited, she wanted him to close the gap, but then......

Bruce poked his head back in and Dick pushed himself away fast. "Bring her upstairs Dick. I'll call her father and say she's staying here to......."

"Why don't you just tell him I fell off of my skooter close by and since your father was a doctor you knew how to do stitches and even though I should be in a hospital I refused to move?" Barbara stated dryly. She was rather ticked off at Bruce now for interupting her moment. Bruce nodded.

"Good Idea. Bring her upstairs Dick." And with that he was gone. Dick sighed and picked Barbara up heading towards the elevator. The moment was kind of ruined for them so the kept quiet, but secretly both of them were wishing they would have another chance, and cursing Bruce for ruining everything.

I mean, they did have a whole week, almost all of it alone...... well, until they go after Ivy.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


End file.
